riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
New Ossyrian Armed Forces
The New Ossyrian Armed Forces, also referred to as the New Ossyrian Military, 'are the combined military forces of the New Ossyrian Republic. Established in 98 AF out of the security branch of Hayakawa Technologies, it has advanced since it's foundations as a mercenary force to become one of the largest, best-trained militaries arguably in the entire galaxy, and at least in the Southern Rim =History= Origins The NOM's roots can be traced back to the Fall of the Empire in 92 AF, and the ensuing chaos that followed over the next several years. With little in the way of strong militaries to protect her company's assets, Hayakawa Technologies CEO Miko Hayakawa ordered a massive drive to form a armed forces-level private security force, made up of mercenaries left unemployed without the Empire and utilizing the corporation's highly advanced military hardware. Over the next six years Hayakawa Executive Security became critical to the security of HT-controlled facilities, as well as a recently-discovered garden world soon christened New Ossyria. When a government was established on the planet in 98 AF, in almost exclusive thanks to HT, every member of HES was given the option to enlist as a full-time, regular member of the New Ossyrian Military, requiring far more discipline than their previous jobs, intense training regimens, and an oath of loyalty to the New Ossyrian Republic; in return, they wouldn't have to worry about employment for quite some time, and would receive generous pensions upon being honorably discharged. The majority of mercenaries working in the HCS took that deal, leading to the NOM becoming the second largest military in the Southern Rim within a year of it's founding. Notable Conflicts Southern Cold War Siege of Canaan War of the Alliance =Organization= Branches Army The largest section of the NOM, the Army is responsible for most infantry-based defensive, offensive and military occupation actions on the ground, including planetary garrisons, assaulting planetside enemy ground forces and the security of NOR officials aboard, among numerous other roles. Army Vehicular Corps A sub-branch of the Army, the AVC handles the operation, deployment and operation of all non-Mech ground vehicles employed by the NOA, such as IFVs, main battle tanks, supply trucks, etc. The AVC also bears the responsibility of operating the NOM's large array of unmanned aerial vehicles, as well as all II-Driven Synthoid support platforms employed by the Army. Mech Corps The NOMEC's duties are similar to that of the AVC, save for their exclusive use of Humanoid Mechanized Vehicles; however, the Mech Corps constitutes it's own entire branch of service, complete with it's own unique ranking system and unit structure. Training for Mech Corps pilots is comparable to cavalry training given to ancient horse-mounted soldiers, if updated for modern HMV combat. Stellar Navy The second largest branch of the service, the Stellar Navy is solely responsible for all space-based warfare and patrols, often seeing the most action of any branch thanks to it's constant role in battling piracy. While it does not employ quite as many personnel as the Army, the NOSN nevertheless oversees massive numbers of starships, aerial craft and space stations across the Southern Rim. Coast Guard To call the NOCG simply a coast guard is a misnomer of sorts; a full-fledged navy in and of itself, the Coast Guard does indeed handle coastal patrol and sea rescue operations, but also serves as the oceanic combat arm of the NOM with twenty million sailors serving in it and a full-fledged water fleet. NOCG forces have proved invaluable as support for land-based units in both defensive and offensive engagements, particularly in the Black Sea area during the Siege of Canaan. Marine Corps Expressly a subdivision of the Navy but officially a separate service branch, the NOMC is a small force compared to the Army, consisting of infantry and non-mech vehicle operators specially trained for orbitally-launched ground assaults and combat aboard stellar craft and stations. Most Marines see service as security personnel aboard naval vessels and installations, with planetside combat duties usually ceded to the Army whenever possible. Military Intelligence Highly secretive and composing a mere .001 percent of the military, NOMI is often regarded as an enigma to beat all enigmas by those few aware of it's existence. Speculation runs rampant that NOMI is in fact an extension of Hayakawa Technologies' corporate espionage network; such theories cannot be confirmed thanks to the ferocity with which the NOR guards it's intelligence arm. With the Republic's racially open policies, however, it's generally agreed that species is no barrier to their actions, and most intelligence experts believe NOMI has some of level of infiltration within every major and most minor governments across the galaxy. Special Forces Each branch of the NOM maintains it's own SpecOps teams, with each group given varying training and equipment depending on it's primary duties: *'Army Rangers are elite infantry used for high-risk recon and heavy front-line combat. Rangers are always clad in Mark XVII Nashland Heavy Armor, and typically wield high-powered assault rifles, sniper rifles and even miniguns in combat, along with MCB-45P plasma blades for any and all melee encounters. *'The 32nd Armored Tank Division' is the most elite armored vehicle combat group in the Southern Rim, composed exclusive of decorated veterans piloting the most advanced tanks the NOM has to offer. The 32nd is deployed to assault the most critical and hardened enemy strongholds and even rates it's own personal transport fleet, Naval Task Force Kilo. *'Mech Force Recon' is a special advance recon/heavy assault support division of NOMEC, composed of pilots specialized with the use of HMP-SO55 Lesedi Force Recon HMVs. MFR pilots will quite often find themselves acting as mechanized support for Army Rangers staging assaults, as well as reconnaissance that aircraft is unable to perform for whatever reason. *'Elite Marine Shock Troops' are Marine veterans employed for high-risk, possibly suicidal orbital assaults and boarding actions, often acting as the last-ditch ace in the hole for taking down hardpoints in advance of an Army assault or sabotaging larger enemy vessels in order to soften them up for Naval assaults. *'Navy SEALs' are the NOM's best-trained and equipped stealth warfare experts, typically engaging in guerrilla warfare, infiltration of hostile starships and installations and sniper support for Marine assaults. Rumor has it that SEAL teams are also NOMI's go-to units for assassinations; such rumors are unconfirmed and servicemen are discouraged from spreading them. *'Special Rescue Sailors' are Coast Guard search and rescue personnel sent in to retrieve endangered civilians from the most dangerous emergencies at sea. Unlike most other SpecOps groups in the NOM, the actions of the SRS are highly publicized in the media, and virtually all members are held up as heroes out saving lives from oceanic disasters every day. Structure Command Structure Chains of command in the NOM are direct and clear, with overhead kept to a minimum wherever possible. Individual commanders are normally given authority solely over whatever unit they are in charge of and all of it’s subunits, with provisions for COs to assume temporary command of a unit at or beneath the grade they normally command in emergencies. Each unit commander is given wide authority to execute orders from higher up the chain as they see fit; the NOM’s Rules of Engagement place only basic restrictions on torturing captured enemy combatants and needlessly killing civilians. Unit Structure Ranking Structure =Garments= Armor NOCU Standard The New Ossyrian Combat Uniform is the standard outfit worn by the majority of NOM troops. A rugged and practical battle garb, the NOCU contrasts the powered armor of many modern military uniforms with it's comparative simplicity; lighter armor plates composed from duralite, a state of the art material with nearly the durability of durasteel plating and light enough for infantry use, provide notable protection that still doesn't quite match up with that used by some nations such as the UFSR. The NOCU is far from backwards, however. Advanced synthetic stranded materials exclusive to the NOR are used in the camouflage fatigues underneath the main armor, making it incredibly resistance to slashing and piercing damage. In addition, the NOCU comes standard with a highly advanced wrist-mounted personal assistant device, and as of 127 AF, all NOCUs contain a built-in shield strong enough to absorb a few energy or ballistic impacts before it's charge runs dry. These advatages do not, however, breed reliance, and NOCU's best advantage is still how it neither embraces nor denies modern technology altogether, but rather can function with or without high-end electronics. A platoon of New Ossyrian soldiers can fight just effectively in NOCUs with their electronics disabled, a point proved in skirmishes with pirates who failed miserably to halt NOAF infantry with EMP attacks. Mark XVII Nashland Heavy Armor The latest and greatest in high-end combat armor, the Nashland Mark XVII is an incredibly tough suit made from starfighter-grade durasteel playing laid over an undersuit made from same synthetic muscle material used in Synthoids. Beyond making it monumentally difficult to punch through, this material vastly improves the wearer's strength, allowing them to effortlessly toss around cars and trucks like ragdolls. The Mark XVII's on-board computer systems are cutting-edge in their speed and reliability, providing soldiers with up to the second information on the battlefield via the helmet's HUD and carrying a SIRI-L light combat AI capable of providing extensive computerized. Additionally, it stands as a proud achievement in Hayakawa Technologies history - after eight previous attempts, it finally includes a high-efficiency personal shielding device on par with even modern Lykofan models, effectively ending the isolated world's monopoly on advanced infantry shields along with the weaker NOCU-model shielding. So powerful a suit is naturally incredibly expensive; the sheer monetary cost of even a single armor set has resulted in the NOM limiting use to Army Ranger battalions and support troopers in the Marine Corps. Even this has strained the military's budget a great deal, leading to an ironic situation wherein command will refuse to commit troops to battle who are wearing the armor for fear of losing their investment should the suit be destroyed. Hazardous Atmosphere Combat Armor Designed for operations in environments where a soldier needs to maintain a controlled local atmosphere to function, the HECA is a fully airtight suit of battle armor that doubles as a hazmat garment. Originally designed for battle in areas where previous bombings had created a dirty and toxic atmosphere, the HECA's role was quickly expanded to serve as an all purpose airtight uniform, capable of protecting its wearer from anything from smoke inhalation to neurotoxins and even the vacuum of space. While nowhere near as expensive as Nashland Armor, the HECA does not come cheap. Most NOSN vessels are only issued enough for two thirds of the crew, and ground deployments will often see no more than four or five suits per platoon. As of 128 AF, the full deployment of upgraded NOCUs with comparable durability and protection to the HECA has resulted in the start of an attempt to overhaul the suits into light powered armor capable of bridging the gap between the now much more effective standed NOAF infantry armor and the still-expensive Nashland-class armor. HMV/Small Crafts Pilot Flightsuit Simple and practical, the New Ossyrian Military Flightsuit is little more than a semi-airtight uniform designed to integrate with a flight helmet, ensuring a stable air pressure inside the pilot's body at all times. The exact same suit is issued to pilots of both HMVs and small spacecraft, a streamlining of stylings that fits well with the cross-training in basic fighter piloting that most Mech Corps recruits receive in basic training. Light armor plating has increasingly been added to the standard flightsuit since an incident in 124 AF wherein several NOSN pilots were shot down over a pirate-controlled moon and forced to engage in ground combat. Scout/Sniper Uniform Lighter and more mobile that the NOCU, the uniform worn by scouts and snipers is comfortable, breezy and low-profile all in one. Rather than duralite armor plates, this uniform utilizes a synthetic muscle-like polymer that cushions impacts in a semi-elastic fashion. While nowhere near as protective as the NOCU, it is far lighter in weight and can withstand a large number of impacts thanks to synthetic polymer's wide displacement of force. Snipers are often issued a detachable Ghillie suit as well that weaves directly into the uniform, allowing easy access to a useful stealth tool. NOCUAllianceWar.png|An Army platoon deploying while equipped with upgraded NOCUs. CanisScout.jpg|A Canis soldier wearing the Scout/Sniper variant of the NOCU. HazMatArmor.jpg|Two Marines patrolling in HECAs shortly after the Siege of Canaan. RangerArmor.jpg|An ovewview sheet of the Mark XVII Nashland Heavy Armor. FlightSuit.jpg|An armored variant of the HMV/Small Crafts flightsuit. Duty Uniforms Ground Duty Uniforms Every serviceman and woman in the ground-based divisions of the NOM, be they in the Marines or Army, rifleman or engineer, enlisted or officer, Human or Ronso, are all issued the same style of casual uniforms. Made of a light but durable fabric and available in both digital and cammie patterns, NOM fatigues are often the only point of similarity between soldiers, marines and pilots of vastly different races and appearances. Although the pattern type is a choice left up to each individual soldier, the colors are not up for debate and determined based on service branch. Army members receive green and brown, Marines get tan and brown, and Mech Corpsmen wear black and gray. A similar uniform in black and blue was proposed for the Navy, but rejected In favor of a more classical uniform style. Naval Duty Uniforms Intended to show both the higher class of the Navy compared to ground-pounders as well as to make determining a fellow sailor's department easy, New Ossyrian Stellar Navy uniforms are as snazzy as they are professional. Comfortable and light, they offer a garment designed not for protection as with those uniforms worn by groundies, but to project an air of respect and elegance when worn on duty. Sailors in the NOSN have a legendary obsession with keeping their uniforms clean, extending all the way to engineers working down in the greasy bowels of ships hand-washing their duty fatigues first thing after shift every single night. NOSN officers forced to spend time on the ground will often be flabbergasted by the sheer dirt and wrinkling most ground troops allow their uniforms to take on, just as the ground troops will consider sailors wusses for having to wash their clothes so often. Formalwear Standard Dress Uniforms As one might expect, NOM Dress Uniforms are designed with one goal in mind - militaristic elegance. To that end, the two types uniforms for ground and space division servicemen respectively differ based on what qualifies as sophisticated compared to their average uniforms. Ground troop uniforms are the less ornate of the two, with simple dark tones, shined boots and hats produced by one of the finest haberdasheries on Prae'Lonth. As such, the Navy more than makes up for it's co-braches' simplicity, with colorful, incredibly ornate, gold-trimmed outfits that would look somewhat at home in Lykofan circles. Ceremonial Armor An unusual armor used only during the most grandiose state function, NOM Ceremonial Armor is a plate-metal suit composed of blackened steel forged at a confidential location using allegedly ancient means. The Armor is extremely rare, only handed out to servicemen and women who have earned the Congressional Medal of Honor, and is only used in the most important of formal events. To have a set is among the highest status symbols in all New Ossyrian culture, a surefire recognition of heroism and a recognition that it's wearer embodies NOR values. While not intended for combat use, the armor does in fact provide excellent protection, having been proven in lab tests to withstand slashing, piercing, bullet impacts, shrapnel and even small plasma detonations with ease. It has been occasionally suggested that the armor plating, due to it's surprisingly low weight, be mass-produced for use in NOM armor, but all such proposal have been completely shot down to hell and back. =Combat Gear= Infantry Weapons Sidearms and Rifles Every member of the NOM, regardless of their position, rank or job, is trained and equipped with the SN-26 Combat Pistol. A compact, semi-automatic weapon chambered for 10mm rounds, this sidearm was original designed by Derringer Firearms, a company based out of Homeworld that was destroyed along with the Empire in 92 AF. Shortly thereafter, Hayakawa Technologies obtained the SN-26's blueprints and began manufacturing the weapon for it's security forces, and later the New Ossyrian Military. Standard troops are given a choice for their primary weapon: either an M29 Series Automatic Carbine, or an AK-56 Assault Rifle. Both weapons are offered to allow troopers who used the AK-56 as mercenaries to retain a familiar weapon, and both rifles have been chambered for 7.62mm rounds to streamline ammunition purchases and use. Most soldiers and marines prefer the M29 for it's improved accuracy and comparative ease of modification, but an undeniable minority swears the AK-56's far greater reliability and greatly reduced tendency to jam up is worth any accuracy tradeoff. Snipers in the NOM will generally be equipped with the OSR-14, a .50 caliber semi-auto rifle created with the stated intent of "dropping a damn rhino at 400 meters". The weapon has been proven in actual field testing to be capable of killing a rhinoceros at 620 meters, a fact that combined with it's high accuracy and surprisingly light weight has made it the favorite of NOM snipers. Heavy Automatic Weapons The most basic HAW used by the New Ossyrian Military and undoubtedly the most common is the M730 Light Machine Gun, a 57mm Squad Automatic Weapon used heavily in Army and Marine Corps units. For combat against power armored infantry and light HMVs, one of HT’s newer plasma weapons is issued, the APW-17 Plasma Minigun. Both weapons are fairly heavy in their weight and generally require specialized training to use properly. The APW-17 in particular is so unwieldy for small species such as Humans or Lepede that it is mainly issued to Synthoids, Ku’Tollans, Deinocharrans and servicemen of other such races with greater physical strength. Explosives All infantrymen in the NOM are issued four hand grenades normally; two M22 Fragmentation Grenades for anti-infantry use, and two M30 Concussion Grenades designed to combat vehicles and lighter HMVs. In situations requiring more destructive infantry-based power, the M29 and AK Makarov can both be fitted with a GR-15 Grenade Launcher mounted underneath the barrel and loaded with M56 Plasma Grenades. The same principle of igniting a packet of superheated gas packet in lieu of shrapnel or chemical force is utilized by the RPP-17, a shoulder-mounted rocket launcher that fires small plasma warheads. An anti-air variant, the RPP-17A, utilizes a heat-seeking computer system to neutralize enemy aircraft and airborne HMVs. Bladed Weaponry Various combat knives are available to all servicemen, and everyone who joins the NOM is given training in proper knife combat. Soldiers trained specially for CQB will often carry machetes, small battleaxes or even KM-14 Foldable Katanas for battling lightly armored enemies and predatory creatures. All physical blades used by the NOM are forged from high-grade Southern durasteel coated with a sprayed-on polymer developed by Hayakawa Technologies that gives the metal a practical immunity to oxidization. For dealing with heavier enemies such as power-armed infantry, however, much different melee weapons exist. The MCB-45P is a Karsian-made extending sword that projects a superheated plasma edge rather than using a simple sharpened cutting edge. Although this forces it to rely on battery power and a small store of gas to superheat, the vast increase in destructive capability over physical weaponry more than justifies it's use against heavier targets. Every member of New Ossyrian Army Rangers is equipped and highly trained with the MCB-45P's use. Infantry Equipment NOM Standard Survival Pack The standard-issue kit carried by all NOM infantry, the SSP is essentially a 15-kilo backpack containing everything a soldier needs to survive. The pack contains a variety of basic equipment: *Two weeks water and food rations (issued based on the nutritional needs of each individual soldier’s species) *One Combat Knife *One Machete *HTMT Hyper-Collapsable Tent *Ferrous Metal Firestarter *Flare Gun with 6 Flares (Three Red, Three Green) *Bedroll *Galactic Subspace Positioning Network (GSPN) Locator *Backup SN-26 with three ten-round magazines *Basic Field Medkit *Basic Animal Repellents PCS-11 Personal Shields Originally intended to be a feature in Mark VII Nashland Combat Armor, Hayakawa Technologies' Personal Combat Shield has had a troubled development history. In 87 AF the prototype was rushed into service as Ossyria was overrun by Tyran forces, and rapidly proved to have a major issue with exploding when activated. The problem could not be conclusively fixed until six years and five iterations later, with the PCS-5 finally proving capable of protecting the wearer and not turning them into chunky salsa. Instead, this model experienced massive problems with unreliability, a tendency to hold only half of it's supposed maximum charge, and penetration by low-caliber projectiles. Hayakawa Technologies engineers were ready to give up on the project entirely when a critical event offered a new opportunity: Zacharie Bellerose, a Lykofan Admiral, defected to the NOR, bringing with him five working Lykofan PSDs. With working personal shields to reverse engineer, HT was able to quickly develop a stable, fairly reliable model with the PCS-7. Currently the PCS-11 is being integrated into the army and marines as standard-issue equipment for all infantry. HTPA-30M Personal Assistant Perhaps one of the most useful pieces of non-combat equipment an NOM soldier carries, the HTPA-30M is a wrist-mounted variant of Hayakawa Technologies’ popular personal assistant modified for military use. Fitted with a durable, impact-resistant case and utilizing a highly reliable subspace extranet link, the small machine provides soldiers with a great deal of services. High-quality audio-visual communication, limited holoprojection, electronic mail access, GSPN location service, advanced mathematical and engineering calculation programs, artillery and airstrike target painting and countless other applications are available for use with the 30M. =Technology= Automated Combat Systems Autotmated Fire Control To save personnel, the NOSN employs an extensive series of low-level AIs designed specifically to control and monitor weapons systems aboard all large craft. Rather than requiring hundreds of gunners and tactical officers to helm the myriad firing sectors aboard any of the Navy's heavily-armed warships, this allows a small carde of sailors to efficiently manage an enormous number of batteries, even in a heavy combat situation. Automatic targeting protocols that have been tuned to extreme accuracy thanks to HT's decades of experience with combat AIs allows New Ossyrian vessels to maintain accurate fire on a multitude of targets simultaneously, while also monitoring heat and ammo levels on all weapons in use to prevent both overheating and ammunition shortages from causing gaps to appear in a ship's firing solution. Synthoids While Sythoids have been employed in one manner or another by a number of nations over the past decades, the NOAF's close relationship with Hayakawa Technologies gives the greatest access in the galaxy to low-level Synthoids for both combat and support purposes. The NOAF ranks also have an abormally high percentage of servicemen and women who have been converted from organics to Synthoids, a number that has skyrocketed since the War of the Alliance began to leave thousands of soldiers and sailors in need of new bodies after their old ones were ravaged by combat. Advanced Defense Systems London-class Point Defense Named in honor of an ancient Earth city famous for its heavy defenses, the LONDON-Class Point Defense System is a series of small lasers coordinated by a low-level AI, and used for protecting larger vessels against missile and rocket weaponry. On more massive ships such as battlestars with sufficient processing power available, the lasers are even known to be able to intercept and protect the vessel against railguns and bullet-size projectiles. Though effective against physical attack, the system is entirely useless against energy weapons. Energy Shielding and Force Fields Hayakawa Technologies first began work on creating energy shields as early as 55 AF, with results ranging from disastrous to explosive. A viable prototype was rumored to have been developed by 87 AF only to be lost during the Fall of Ossyria, but a truly usable model did not arise until the early 100s after HT was able to obtain and reverse engineer Lykofan shielding technology. Although the models employed early on by the NOAF were low-quality bastardizations of the original designs and required so much power only starships could use them, by the late 120s the technology had been refined down into a widely-available model for personnel use. Though nowhere near Lykofan quality, the personal and starship shields deployed by the NOAF have proved to dramatically increase survivability in all combat situations. Since the Republic joined NEDA in 128 AF, a massive, hasty drive has been undertaken to provide the technology to other member states for use in the continuing war against the Travesti. Advanced Weapon Systems Plasma Weaponry The NOAF has employed plasma weaponry since its inception, at first using it as an alternative to cheaper and more reliable projectile weapons for use against heavier spaceborne targets. During the Siege of Canaan, plasma weapons became far more widespread due to their high effectiveness against Travesti fortresses and warships as compared to bullets, railguns, and missiles. While budgetary concerns combined with difficulty in minimizing the technology have kept plasma small arms from becoming common, heavier plasma-based miniguns and launchers have become standard infantry-based anti-armor weaponry in the New Ossyrian Army, and the Navy has come to employ plasma cannon as exceptional weapons for both anti-fighter and anti-capital duty. Mikalovich Warheads Perhaps the most devastating weapon ever devised, Mikalovich Warheads are the grand ace-in-the-hole of the NOAF. Based on the same concepts that their namesake, Alliana Mikalovich, exploited to destroy Brimstone in 92 AF, these weapons temporarily rip apart the barrier between normal space and the alternate dimension of subspace, forming a brief rift between these two layers of reality. The resulting collision between dimensions operating on entirely different laws of physics creates both a massive gravity swell akin to a black hole, and tremendous arcs of massive energy that can obliterate entire planets with ease. Terrifyingly, the NOR has proved more than willing to deploy these literal doomsday weapons. A warhead detonated in 104 AF was used to force the Travesti off Canaan, and twenty-four years later, the planet was outright destroyed by another warhead detonated to stop the new Dominion advance. Extensive deployment of warheads has so far proved to be a powerful weapon in the fight to slow the Travesti's advance through the Southern Rim, and even provided a massive edge to the allied fleet when one was used at Amaterasu, but the damage they have begun to cause to subspace worries no small number of scientists. Other Technology Galactic Subspace Positioning Network (GSPN) Originally conceived as early as the 60's, the GSPN was proposed Imperial scientists as a galaxy-wide system to allow instant, precise positioning to anything in civilized space with access to a transceiver. The Empire, intrigued by the idea, reach an agreement in 63 AF wherein small-scale version of the network would be created for use within territory controlled by the Republic of Ossyria, serving as a test for the feasibility and cost for a full-scale version. Thanks mainly to it's former CEO's then-position as Vice President of the Republic, Hayakawa Technologies was granted the contract to construct the network. Completed within a year, the OSPN proved to be an extremely useful tool for both military and civilian use, providing instant access to surprisingly accurate positional information at the press of a button across all Ossyrian-controlled territory. While impressed with the uses it provided, the Empire decided the cost for the high-speed subspace transmitters needed was ultimately too high for a system without a great deal of direct combat use. For the next twenty years the system was kept local to Ossyria, up until the planet's fall in 87 AF destroyed the central hubs for the network and took it offline. In 95 AF, a breakthrough in subspace communication technology by Alliana Wastia allowed for the creation of transmitters vastly superior to the best available at the time for a shockingly low cost; with this new technology, the GSPN finally became feasible on a galactic scale. In less than five years a large-scale network had been fully developed in the growing New Ossyrian Republic and in civilized space aboard, reaching as far north as Karsol and the Northern Federation. Since the NOR's inclusion into NEDA, the network has begun to see direct military use for coordinating actions in both the Southern and Northern Rims. Category:Factions Category:New Ossyrian Republic